1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vises and accessory apparatuses utilized therewith, and more particularly to that class of accessory devices which permits work pieces to be clamped by the vise along a dimension thereof greater than the normal open maximum open jaw dimension of the vise, not otherwise equipped with the accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with vises utilized to successfully clamp work pieces within the vise mechanism such that the work pieces may have varied dimensions otherwise not easily clamped in between the stationary and moveable jaws of the vise. U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,228, issued on May 18, 1965 to E. Z. Chenette et al. teaches a moveable device which may be installed to a stationary jaw of a vise such that work pieces may be clamped between the stationary jaw accessory and the moveable jaw thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,782, issued Mar. 14, 1978 to me discloses accessory apparatuses for vises which employ one Z-shaped member and one L-shaped member for extending the range of useful clamping length of work pieces. My invention, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,782, provides that one or more bars are secured to the L-shaped member, utilizing grooves therefor. Such grooves may be in spaced apart relationship, extending outwardly from the stationary jaw of the vise, and parallel thereto. The bars are expensive to manufacture, and are difficult to fabricate so as to have a clamping and supporting surfaces, in the corner of the work to be grasped, having a zero radius. Additionally, such bars do not add to the flexural strength of the L-shaped member, due to their narrow width and the required grooves that must be formed in the L-shaped member. Another disadvantage that my earlier invention precludes the use of a convenient clamping surface, on the uppermost surface of the L-shaped member, for clamping work pieces, other than in between the reciprocating jaws of the vise or the jaws formed by the accessory elements.